This invention relates to a raised panel door, and more particularly concerns such a door which has a continuous core extending within the door serving to strengthen the door and impart other characteristics such as improved resistance to break in, fire resistance, lessened sound transmission, and an increased durability.
A conventional panel door comprises what is known as stiles and rails extending vertically and horizontally in the door. The rectangular spaces which are bounded by these stiles and rails are filled with panels, and these normally have tapered marginal edges that seat within grooves presented by the stiles and rails. A panel door of this description typically may be made of decorative wood, such as oak, etc., and because of its aesthetically pleasing qualities is widely sold.
While a conventional door has a pleasing appearance, because of its material content and structure, the door suffers durability, security, and safety problems that detract from its utility. Further explaining, under the stress of normal usage and the passage of time, the stiles and rails tend to sag, warp, split, and separate from each other with loosening of the panels which they encompass. The panels themselves are relatively easily broken out for the purpose of breaking through the door. The door provides a relatively poor barrier to the transmission of sound and offers little resistance to fire. Furthermore, the construction of the door is such that it is difficult to produce with a veneer overlay covering less expensive construction materials within the interior of the door.
The door of this invention is related to the door of the earlier filed application above referred to in that such may feature a continuous core upon which the door is built. However, certain other features are incorporated into the door of this invention promoting economies in manufacture and providing the opportunity of building a door with a different appearance insofar as how the panel is presented, and a different graining structure in the panel portions of the door. Additionally, and according to one embodiment of the invention, a door is possible as having enhanced structural strength.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide an improved panel door featuring a continuous core forming the interior of the door.
Another object is to provide a door featuring panel inserts for forming panels in the door which have feathered margins with end edges concealed with the panel inserts incorporated into a door.
In a related objected, it is contemplated that an integral panel be die cut to form and remove cut outs or plugs and to produce a lattice-type structure from the panel. Voids in the structure remaining after removal of the cut outs are bounded by horizontally and vertically extending expanses. These voids are employed for the reception of panel inserts which are incorporated with the door. The panel inserts are formed to have feathered margins, and may be prepared from the plugs formed during cutting out of the integral panel.